Truth and Lies
by codeais kurim
Summary: Victoria is NOT yet dead, and the Cullens don't know it. She's threatening Bella to do something she doesn't want, what will she do? Will she obey or disobey? a BellaxEdward fanfiction.
1. Farewell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it. All of Twilight comes from its inspiring author, Stephenie Meyer.

Okay, so here's a brief view of my plot. Victoria is **NOT** yet dead, she has a new and stronger army, the Cullens doesn't know about it and she is threatening Bella to leave Edward if she wants both of them and the Cullens to be safe and unharmed.

**Farewell**

**BPOV**

"Please don't do this to me" I pleaded to Victoria. Her threats were harmful and heart-breaking but I've got no choice if I wanted both of us to be safe.

"I'm not letting you get away this easily. It's either you let your dear Edward die or let both of you be safe."

The conversation I had with Victoria yesterday suddenly flashed through my mind. I was getting ready for my date with Edward. I wore the short blue dress he loved so much, the silver necklace he gave me for my birthday, the hairdo I loved a lot and the high heels Charlie wanted me to wear.

It was already eight o'clock and I was still waiting for him in my room. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang and I rushed down to reach for the doorknob when suddenly I stopped on my steps and remembered what I planned to do to keep the both of us safe. I slowly opened the door and saw him in his best tuxedo. I almost fell to hug him, but I again stopped on my steps and remember what Victoria had said.

"Good evening, my lady. May I say that your dress is very lovely." He said with the crooked smile I loved most on his face.

"Thank You" I said with the coldest tone I have.

He seemed to notice the indifference in the tone of my voice and stopped talking. He asked me to his car, but I didn't let him help me, I opened the car for myself. On the way, he asked me a lot of questions, but I didn't answer any of them.

"Why are you being so silent?" he asked furious.

"Nothing." I said coldly again.

He seemed pissed off but didn't show it to me. We kept silent on the whole way and finally we reached the restaurant. When we entered, a lot of couples were seating in two seat-tables. Edward asked for a two seat-table, but I requested for a four seat. I tried to make him hate me. I wanted him to see that we were not suitable for each other at all.

Many waitresses were ogling at him, but he didn't mind them at all, he was looking only at me. But I tried to distract him, I asked for food, and he asked for only water. I tried to watch the television that was in the restaurant but he seems to be staring at me. I tried to keep going to the comfort room, but he waited for me patiently.

"I can't take it" I suddenly burst out after thinking well about what to do to break up with him in the rest room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me with an anxious face.

"I can't take you anymore, I hate you, and we don't suit each other. We're not right for each other. Everything is wrong, just let me return to my normal life, okay?" I bursted out

Not giving him a chance to talk, I left the restaurant as fast as I can. I took a taxi, and on the way, I saw him running beside the taxi. I asked the taxi driver to drive faster, but he still followed but he seems to have realized something while running after me, and stopped following me. He stopped in the middle of the road, under the heavy rain that was pouring, which destroyed the look of his tuxedo

Starting to cry, I felt pain and the need to go on. I felt sorry and cried harder. I knew that this would happen, but I didn't imagine how much pain it would give me. I had to make bigger excuses, I have to leave him and make his heart break into smaller pieces. I know I had to do this, I didn't want to, but for him, I have to.

"Bells, you're back" called Charlie when I reached home.

"Yeah, I am, and I decided that I'm going to Rene's place. I really miss the sun, and I want to spend my days with mum, but don't worry, I would come back and visit you" I added

"Oh well, Bells, are you sure?"

"Sure, I am sure." I answered with certainty.

"How about Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Well, relationships can still be kept when you're far away from each other, right?"

"Alright Bells, this is your decision but If you want to comeback you can come anytime. I'll go call Rene in a while."

Charlie ended his sentence with a hug. I started packing up my things from the moment I reached my room and reserved for the earliest flight there is tomorrow. I want to leave this place as fast as I can. I wanted to leave this heart-breaking place at this moment. I want to erase every moment and memory I had here. Just as long as I leave, everything would be fine; nothing would really be a problem.


	2. The Flight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it. All of Twilight comes from its inspiring author, Stephenie Meyer.

**The Flight**

**BPOV**

I said my goodbyes to Charlie and started to put my things into the back of the taxi. I left my house at morning 3:00. My plane was due to leave at 5:30 am but I had to go early to avoid traffic. I was again, crying on the way, since I knew what I had to face. I knew what I had left behind and regretted what I did. But I also knew that I can't turn back and see him again.

"Calling Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, please report to your plane at this moment" said the speaker.

I boarded the plane when the speaker called, and tried to forget all my worries. But, no matter what I do, I can't just forget him. Slowly, I felt tired, and fell asleep. After hours of sleeping, the plane has landed. I was a bit anxious to see Mom but I also felt broken, because I am not me. I have broken my own self. I made myself another person and I don't know how to face Rene.

I got my luggage and went to see if Rene has arrived to pick me up. Suddenly, Isaw a woman waving at me wearing a pink shirt and jeans. I noticed then that it was Rene. I ran to her, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. I did my best to act natural in front of Rene and it seems to work.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much! So how's Forks?" asked Rene excitedly.

"Fine and cold?" I answered.

"Come on; let's go home first, Phil is waiting for us." Rene continued.

On our way home, we passed through the beach. The sun suddenly reminded me of the times Edward kept me away from danger. I felt like I was starting to cry again when I remembered him. But I tried not to because Rene was there. I did my best to stop my tears from falling down.

_**I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and I hope you could continue supporting my fanfic. Sorry this one's hort, but the next one's really really long...**_


	3. The Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it. All of Twilight comes from its inspiring author, Stephenie Meyer.

I'm just adding this since it might not be clear when you read this chapter. So, Bella transfers school and she gets introduced to this mysterious Peter. When Peter saw Bella, it was Love at first sight, but Bella didn't know about it.

**The Prom**

**BPOV**

By the time I reached Rene's house, and unpacked everything, we had lunch and during lunch, Rene told me my schedule and things to do here.

Every weekday, I will attend school in the Jacksonville High. After that, I would work in a department store for a few hours for money. As for Weekends, my mom enrolled me in Piano courses.

I started my first day in Jacksonville High. My classmates were very nice to me. There was this group of girls who came to me and asked if they could sit beside me during lunch. I allowed them. They seem very nice and reminded me the first day I had in my high school in Forks. Where I first meet Angela, Jessica, Mike and all the others. Where I first met the Cullens and Edward.

My homework wasn't that good when I started in the first few months in school. Happily, I was able to have my girlfriends to help me in my homework.

My piano lessons were going well. I learned new pieces every week. I was going to start the advanced lessons this Saturday. Rene bought me a grand piano and placed it inside the house, so that I could play it whenever I want.

My next piano piece was on a very long piece of lullaby. While I was playing half-way, I seemed to be changing the notes into something very familiar. I noticed that I was playing the lullaby Edward wrote for me. The teacher seemed to enjoy it, but stopped me in the middle and told me that I had to follow the notes.

I went home and tried my specially made lullaby piece on the piano. I didn't have the piece but I knew how it sounded. I just played it naturally. I used almost the whole day on playing this piece.

I met up with my friends one day in lunch. I didn't feel like eating, so I just got myself a can of soda. I was hearing my friends' chit-chat but I didn't understand anything when my friend sitting next to me called me.

"Bella?" called my friend named Marie.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay" she said.

"Um…Do you know about the school prom this Friday?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do"

"Wanna join us go shopping and boy-hunting?" she asked me.

"I don't dance."

"Come on, It'll be fun. Just think about the guys, the balloons and our gowns"

"Oh well…"

"Come on, it'll be fun…" she begged me.

"Alright, but I won't dance, and I'm just doing this cause you begged."

"Yes!" she shouted and hugged me tightly.

I and my girlfriends went to the mall to get gowns. We wasted at the most 5 hours to choose the gowns.

"Bella, what do you think about this gown?" Marie asked.

"It's up to you, but I think your gown is a bit to dark. You could probably choose this one." I held the dress while I was talking to her.

"Oh well, I'll just get both of them and see which one goes best with me." She answered smiling.

The other girls also bought their dresses and kept introducing handsome guys for me to take to the prom but I refused each and every one of them until I saw this boy whose name is Peter. He looked handsome but I only took him because everyone saw me silent and thought I agreed, when I was just remembering the day me and Edward went to our first prom.

On the night before the prom, Rene came into my room and asked me about how much I prepared for the prom the prom.

"Bella, dear, who will you go with to the prom?" She asked.

"I'm going with this guy called Peter in class, but don't be mistaken. I didn't actually pick him. My friends just made me go with him. I had no choice and they didn't give me time to refuse." I answered quickly.

"Alright, but remember, I'll be there to fix you up on the Prom night."

It was the night of the prom and Rene fixed everything for me. She gave me a dark blue gown, with some ruffles on it. The gown was backless (much to my dislike) and there was no lace to hang it on my shoulders. I felt really uncomfortable with it, since I don't usually wear this kind of gown. Rene also prepared a 2 inch high high heels. My hair was curled; half tied up and was falling down at my backless gown.

Peter, the one I was forced with, picked me up at 7 on Friday night. He was really disgusting and unorganized. I planned on escaping when I reach the ballroom though. He was really much to my dislike. The prom was filled with lights and music. The prom committee was actually good. The décor was great and beautiful but it reminded me of my first prom. The prom I went with Edward, the vampire, I remembered how wonderful the moment was…

Suddenly, the lights in room turned off, and the lights only showed up on the orchestra. I tried escaping in the dark. I was near the tables set up near the back of the room, which was far from Peter, the disgusting one. Then, out of nowhere, someone held my back and brought me to the dance floor again. The hands were cold and it made me want to continue staying like this. I didn't know how to dance, but this person led the dance very well. I closed my eyes and felt the rhythm. When I closed my eyes, visions of me dancing with Edward suddenly rushed through my head. I thought to myself at that moment "I think I know this person". I had to get away now, but I wanted to let myself feel what it was like to be with him again, especially when he can't see me right now.

The lights were turned on again after the last note of the piece was played. I opened my eyes and tried to run away, but his hands held mine.

"Bella" his velvet voice called my name.

I wasn't able to answer him. Tears were running down my face. I kept silent. He faced me, but I turned my head down. I wasn't able to look at him directly. He was too perfect for me.

"Bella, why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I couldn't live without you? You can't leave me, because I would always know where you are." He said slightly full of emotion.

"Get your hands of my date!" someone called from away which made people turn their attention to us. I wiped my tears and tried to face the problem properly.

"And who are you?" said Peter, the disgusting.

"I am her boyfriend." Edward said.

"But I'm her date today, so get your dirty hands off her."

"Stop this! I am nobody's date and nobody's girlfriend. Now leave me alone." I bursted out with tears and left the ballroom.

They tried following me, but Peter seemed to stop at the door since there were a lot of girls trying to flirt with him but Edward pushed away all the flirting girls and went out running after me. I tripped over my heels and fell down. It hurt a lot, but I continued to stand up and kept limping towards a taxi when Edward came, he held my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I turned my head down but he held my chin up. We were like this for more than a minute when I pushed down his hands and ran towards a taxi. He stood there holding his hand out. I was happy I was able to stop my tears from flowing this time but my heart hurts a lot, which I wasn't able to ignore at the moment.

I went home early at probably 10 pm. I went to my room without greeting Rene and Phil. I lay on my bed and thought deeply about what happened. Though my prom was a disaster, the dance I had was unforgettable, it was fun and worth it. Honestly speaking, I had fun and didn't regret coming. I treasured the moment a lot. I would miss this because I don't think this is ever going to happen again but I thought for so long that I decided that I should move to my cousin's place in China first. I'll think of more ways to finish what I have to do and try to control myself from thinking about him.

_**Next chapter's going to come up soon (hopefully), hope you like it. Sorry for the many heart-breaking moments. Sorry for the late update and for the Edward's point of view, it might take a while since I still have a lot to do. Thanks for the reviews. **__**Thanks very much!**_


	4. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Twilight, not a bit of it. All of Twilight comes from its inspiring author, Stephenie Meyer.

**Dear Diary**

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a year or half since I transferred here to my cousin's place. Though I've been hearing about crime rates getting higher and higher each day (ex. bullying, stealing, kidnapping, etc.). I don't seem to get involved into any even though I always get into them when I'm with him. _

_I've been missing him a lot. He hasn't shown up since the last time I saw him. Though I'm trying to get away from him, which is impossible. I always hoped that he'd show up._

_For the past few months, it seemed as though he never existed. He seemed to be my prince in a nightmare. His existence is fading, but I try hard to keep him in my heart._

_I wonder how he feels about me now. Now, that we've been apart for a long time already._

_Though there are only you to confide in. I hope that I could have more trusted friends to tell my problems to._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Bella_

I closed my diary, kept it in a shelf and started my work for today. My room was shared with my cousin's since the house was just a very small apartment. I suggested doing the household chores since there was nothing else I could do to repay them. But slowly did I realize that I did all these just to hide my affections.

I became a person, I myself cannot recognize in time. I would sometimes get myself drunk out of my unknown misery. I tried to understand and know what led to today, but I can't. I completely made a fool of myself.

Life here is interesting though. I made a lot of new friends and they helped me a lot. My girlfriends tell me that I'm most probably one of the girls guys love to date most but unfortunately, there's only one person who could ask me out in my entire life.

If I were to estimate how many guys tried asking me out already, it would sum up to almost half the population of the school boys.

I'm getting ready for school again. I would laugh once in a while when I remember the faces of the boys I've rejected but once I've remembered someone else, I shook myself out of that memory and continued preparing.

I arrived at school an hour earlier than usual. I roamed around and hoped to find something interesting. I found a crowd of crowd who caught my attention. I moved nearer to the crowd to find out what's happening.

"What are you doing?" I shouted to a group of boys who seemed like the school troublemakers. School troublemakers who were currently bullying an innocent little girl.

"What's you're problem? The boy who seemed like the leader of the group approached me as the girl they were bullying ran away.

I kept quiet, but the group of boys were coming nearer.

"White skin and good shape. You're my type. I like you." He said while he was holding my chin. I shook his hands off immediately.

"You know, I don't let people have it their way easily. Why don't you go out with me? I'll leave you alone if I had fun."

"In your dreams" I shouted to his face.

"You better know my limits. Only you have that privilege."

"Shut up!" I fought back.

"Well then, you must accept some punishments for your stubbornness and for minding others' business."

He hit my cheeks from side to side until it was as red as an apple. It hurts a lot but I'd rather get hit like this than go out with someone like him.

"Okay that's it for now. See, you should be nicer next time, so your white skin won't turn red." He said and kissed my cheeks, laughing as they backed away.

I seriously don't understand, but why are there bullying here. I saved that girl because I believed in justice but I ended up being beaten up instead.

I guess, I can only believe in myself from now on. I shouldn't fell as though he'd come back anytime to save me. He's gone now, he left me.


	5. Dogs or destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Not a thing. It all belongs to its wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer.

Foreword: Um…In the part where there was a dog, and Bella was talking with it. She just called it 'boy', since she didn't ever give it a name. Victoria's always following Bella to see if she ever didn't follow what she said.

**Dogs**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since the last time I got bullied and months since he appeared in front of me. I still don't understand why people do this. There has to be a reason. My uncle and aunt told me that it was normal, but it would never happen in Forks.

Happily, summer vacation has started. I've got nothing to do, but walk around in town, breathe in fresh air, see all the couples happily together and remember my happy ending fade away.

I remember a day, during my walk; I saw an abandoned dog in a dark alley. I wanted to bring him home with me so badly but my aunt and uncle repeatedly told me that they hated animals. I've got no choice but to leave it there. Ever since that day, he became my one and only true friend. I would go back to that dark alley once in a while and feed him, talk to him and tell him about my problems and miseries. He would always listen to them and comfort me in a way.

I kept on walking unconsciously, though I didn't bump into any car. Only visions of Edward were in my mind. Those times when we were together, when he would sneak up to my room, when we went to different places together and lots more. It clouded my mind that I couldn't think of anything else. I kept on walking until I ended up in the dark alley where I met the dog. There was so much I wanted to tell him about.

"Come here, boy!" I called out to the dog I cared for the past few weeks.

The dog came out and I hugged him very tightly, he didn't know how relieved I was to see him. I had a lot of problems and I couldn't just let it stay inside me.

"I miss him so much." I said as I started to cry.

"You don't know how stupid I think of myself."

"I can't believe I would get enough courage to leave him. How stupid am I to do this? I don't want to leave him. I never wanted to. I want him so much that I can't stand leaving him. I'm the worst lover in this world. I destroy my own happiness in return for safety. Isn't it that we should take advantage of the time that we're together instead of the time we're separated?" I continued to cry my heart out as I hugged my dog.

"Guess I'm not worthy enough to get a happy life, am I?"

"Do I even still need to continue living when life's miserable for me?"

"No, I have to stay brave, because one day, I'll go back to him, I'll be with him."

"But when will that day ever come?"

"I can't stand this misery. I want to lie on his shoulders and touch his marble face. His eyes, the golden eyes I've always loved. I can't stand another minute away from him and even though I didn't want him to show up, I wanted him to be in front of me and comfort me." I continued to cry louder.

"I want to go back to him."

"I-I-I Love Him." I finally said the word I couldn't say to him.

Suddenly, my dog ran out of my hug. He ran away from me, not going into the alley, but out. I turned my head and saw something out of my expectations, something I never thought I'd see again.

"Come here, boy!" he said.

I saw him, as he held the dog in his arms. I can't believe my eyes as he came nearer and nearer to me.

"Why don't you come back then?"

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Why don't you come back then? Where you could stay with me and let me love you dearly?"

"Edward, I-I" I tried to refuse hardly, but I can't.

He cut my sentence and in a while, his cold lips met mine. I felt so happy but I needed to leave him. I pushed him aside, grabbed my belongings and left him.

"Sorry, I can't." I said before I left.

I knew how it would look like; he would be there behind me. Hoping that I would turn back, but I never did.

I took the taxi and went home. How I loved the way he found me but I had to put an end in everything as I remembered Victoria's words, _"I'll be watching you."_

By the time I finished thinking about it, I noticed that this wasn't the road I needed to go home to.

"Excuse me, Mister? I don't think this is the way to the place I told you." I told him.

"Shut up." He said as he held a knife to my neck.

"I'm kidnapping you, so better stay good." He continued.

I tried opening the door but it was locked, the child lock was on.

But, after a few minutes, the driver stopped and went down of the car. Another person came in instead.

"Are you alright? I've been following you, since crime rates are pretty high over here." Edward informed me.

"I'm fine." I said as I hurriedly went down the car.

I walked all the way home as Edward was driving the car beside me.

"Come on, Bella. Come back, where we are there for you always."

"Never, and leave me alone."

"Come on, I'll agree to your every wish."

"Every wish? Tempting…"

"Bella…"

"I don't love you anymore." I shouted at him. No matter how much I hated it, I seemed to have hurt him deeply inside with just words.

"Why?"

"I don't hate you because I don't love you. I've got no feelings for you anymore, so please, leave me alone." I said.

After a few silent moments, I left and he stayed still. I reached home in about an hour. I was really deep in thoughts at that time that I don't remember anything my aunt told me.

I thought hard that night. I must go back to Forks. Moving away does not solve the problem, but it makes it worse. I must go back to Forks to solve it, no matter how big the price is and no matter how much courage it would take, I'll face him.

**Sorry about the late post of the last chapter. I was busy the whole vacation. I typed it but I wasn't able to post it. Hahaha…**


	6. Lies, all Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. Not a thing. It all belongs to its wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer.

**Lies Within**

**BPOV**

After the long flight, I arrived at Forks, tired. It was not sunny, as always. I'm not used to the weather change though, from sunny to cold.

Charlie said he was coming but all I could see are a bunch of teenagers waiting to leave or waiting to be fetched by their drivers. But among the teenagers, I recognized a tall figure that seemed familiar.

"Jake!" I called, surprised as I approached him. I didn't know he would even consider the thought of seeing me after I made my decision before.

"Bella!" Jacob called as though nothing happened before made him distance himself from me.

"Hey! I thought you said to keep our distances."

"Didn't you break up with Edward? That gives me a second chance right?"

"You…! Never mind and I never said anything about a second chance. So why did you come here? Where's Charlie?"

"Well, I knew you broke up with him and I volunteered when Charlie told me about it."

"Urghh…"

We kept silent the whole way home. He was simply insulting and didn't he know how much I love Edward? Right, he didn't. He thought I really broke up. I take Jake as a good friend, not more than that. He could never be more than that.

Finally, at last we reached home. After these few months of going around the world, it seems as though I don't remember this house anymore.

"Bella, you're back! So, how's Rene?" Charlie shouted while hugging me.

"Err…she's fine. No need to worry dad!" I said as I struggled to get away from Charlie's tight hug.

"How's the foreign exchange program?"

"It's fine. But I decided that Forks is better." I said as I forced a smile into my face.

"How about Jacob here? Any improvements…?"

"Well, actually…"

"Dad" I interrupted Jacob from answering.

"It was just a trip from the airport. What do you expect us to do?" I continued

"You could have at least mended your relationship and have found something about each other."

"I…" I stopped since I knew exactly what happened and didn't want to tell.

"We did, in fact, Bella agreed to be my girlfriend."

"You…When…" I questioned Jacob because I didn't remember a word about it. Since when did Jacob lie?

"That's great, Bella. After breaking up with Edward, you finally accepted Jacob."

"No, I didn…"

"Great job, Jacob"

"Thanks Charlie." Jacob said.

He turned to face me and said "I told you you'd be mine someday. I won't let your life get destroyed by a filthy bloodsucker."

"He is not."

He went back to La Push, laughing while walking. Jacob is going to pay for this, despite of what he used to be to me.

**Sorry…I'm really sorry about the late posts, it's been…months. Too much assignments, and exams. I have less inspiration these days too but I'll be able to make something for the next chapter :)) Oh, and Breaking Dawn's out! Yipee! It's a bit disappointing though. It seems to be lacking something. XD**


	7. Accomplices

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. Not a thing. It all belongs to its wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer.

**Accomplices**

**BPOV**

I've been giving Jacob the silent treatment ever since. How can he be like that? I can't understand him anymore; he seems to be like a completely different person. I miss the old Jacob, where was he anyways?

I just woke up in my room; I can see the sunlight shining through my window for the first time.

It took me time to finish taking a bath and to finish eating and everything. This month was considered summer vacation in Forks, so that means there's no school for me. I haven't managed to find a job yet, and I am not going back to Mike's.

I went out, since it was somehow the first time I saw Forks with a bright sun. I walked to the park. It was a long way but it didn't seem as long as it was supposed to be.

I walked around the park just to see that I went to the wrong place. I saw a lot of couples sitting there and I can't stop remembering the person I was supposed to forget. I went straight ahead until I reached a dead end and saw some gangsters standing there. I turned around just to hear…

"Hey, miss, can I have your number?" I heard one of the gangsters say to me.

"No, thanks. I'll skip that."

"No you aren't. You'll have to go out with me or is it that I'm too hot for you?

"No! Get Lost you jerk!"

"I like you. Violent girls are the best." He said while gripping both of my hands tightly.

"Let go!"

"Bring her to the car; we'll have a happy night together…"

"Wait!" I heard a voice calling from another side.

"Let her go!" It was Jacob, and he seemed as if he has asthma. He was breathing hard and finally, he was able to breathe normally.

"You want a piece of ME?" said the gangster that was holding me.

He pushed me to his other friends as he and Jacob seemed to have a fight. Jacob hit him hard and the gangster didn't seem good at this at all.

Jacob was too tall that the gangster always missed the hitting his face while Jacob always hit him at the right spot.

"Let's go" said the gangster as he was hurrying away.

I was pushed to the floor and I got scratched. At least I am fine and I didn't go with them in the end.

"Thanks" I said coldly to Jacob.

"Weren't you giving me the silent treatment?"

"Ugh…never mind."

I started to walk home as he told me how important I was to him. He kept on telling me how important it was to him that I broke up with Edward in the first place.

I was being followed by him from the park and ever since, I got annoyed with his babbling that I tried running home. I went to my room and saw that he was still outside waiting for me. He seemed as though he wanted to ask me something. It was obvious what he wanted to tell me and wanted me to do. He would most probably ask _"Can you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you don't like me cause I'll make you like me in the end." _And in his mind, the expected answer would be_ "I'll try to love you, no matter how hard it will be." _Just thinking about it will give me the goose bumps.

I took a bath and hoped that he was gone by the time I peeked out of the window again. I hoped he'd lose hope because I belong to one person, and I'll be his girlfriend forever even if the present says that he will hate me and the future means that forget me.

It was already 8:00 pm in the night. I looked out of the window with my curtains still covering most of the window. He was still there, as if waiting for me to come down. As if he was telling me that he won't leave unless I meet him. He was near the forest that formed half of the border near my house. There was a bush there though that seemed as though it was moving. There out of the bush came out a woman who told Jacob to follow him into the forest.

Who else other than the girls in La Push does Jacob know? They, for sure, wouldn't let Jacob come here. They despise of me and it's the last thing they want to let him see me. Something must be wrong. I went down the house in a hurry and grabbed a random pair of shoes lying near the door.

I ran out despite Charlie shouting that it was already late in the night. I followed the shoe prints on the mud and managed to see Jacob and the girl in an open area in the middle of the forest.

I hid behind the bush and tried to look closer and tried to identify the girl. She seemed pretty familiar and it didn't take me long to figure out who she was. She was the cause of my misery. The cause of why I had to suffer Jacob's annoyingness. It was Victoria and I was sure of it.

But what was Victoria doing here? To check on me? Then why was he with Jacob? I moved nearer to hear their conversation.

"So, I see that she still doesn't want to be with you." Said Victoria.

"Yes. She seems as though she still misses her Edward but all thanks to your plan, I finally have a chance against him. What benefit do you get in helping me anyway? I'm curious. Don't you hate us, werewolves?"

What? How does Jacob know that I promised to Victoria that I'm staying away from Edward? How did he even plan this up with Victoria? How dare he do this? I continued to listen.

"Well, since I can't kill them for the meantime, the Cullens I mean. Then, I'll just have to make them suffer. Isn't it fun to see them suffer and cry their hearts out for eternity? It isn't that bad to help you anyways. We both get what we want and that's all we need right?"

"Yes, I agree. With your help, I'll have a chance with Bella. When Bella's mine, I'll finally have the chance to crush the Cullens. This is revenge for all that they've done to disturb our peace and my relationship with Bella."

"But you know it would be easier for things if I can use my power on her. Then we won't have to work this hard."

"No, don't use your power unless it's necessary. I'll give you the signal to use it when I need it. I want this to go naturally."

"Very well then."

"Why?" I shouted suddenly without letting myself do so.

"Bella"

"Swan"

"Very well, I should just tell her our plan then…" Victoria said.

"Wait, Victoria…"

"I and Jacob have joined forces to separate you and Edward… You two weren't meant for each other. It's just disgusting."

"Jacob, why would you do such a thing?"

"I…I…I want you. You should be mine, not his."

"I'm telling Edward!"

"No, you're not. You're this close to being mine. I can't let you go away. I can't let them know what I did. Victoria, you can use your power now!"

"No!" I shrieked.

Next thing I know I was lying down unconscious and then I closed my eyes then I don't know what happened next.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews again. Might post the next chapter late again but it would be nice…Gosh…I don't like breaking dawn TT it's disappointing for me. I like Twilight but I don't like Breaking Dawn and now, because of that I don't like New Moon and I'm having my doubts on Eclipse.**


End file.
